WonKyu : Songs
by AF13
Summary: UPDATE! Kumpulan Oneshot WonKyu yang terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu favorite saya :D. Happy reading and review please.
1. Chapter 1 : Agnes Monica Paralyzed

**Paralyzed**

**Pair:**

WonKyu

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance

**Warning:**

**YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur.**

"**This is me now tell me**

**When you're gonna get me paralyzed**

**This is me, boy get me**

**How you're gonna get me paralyzed,**

**Imma let you slide**

**Cuz I wont lie, I want you to get me paralyzed"**

Terinspirasi lagu Agnes Monica – Paralyzed

**Kyuhyun POV**

**Satu tahun yang lalu—tahun ajaran baru.**

Ah, tahun ajaran baru. Bagi sebagian orang saat ini menyenangkan, sekolah baru, seragam baru, suasana baru, teman baru dan hal baru lainnya. Tapi bagiku ini biasa-biasa saja, entah mengapa, padahal sekolah baruku ini—SM High School—merupakan sekolah terfavorit, dengan segudang prestasi dan fasilitas yang memukau.

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, banyak orang yang memandangi ku, terutama yeoja. Tidak perlu kalian pertanyakan mengapa. Saat memasuki gedung sekolah aku melihat papan pengumuman, disana tertempel kertas pembagian kelas untuk anak baru. Aku mencari namaku sendiri dan kutemukan di barisan kelas X6. Ada sekitar 25 nama di setiap kelas. Semoga teman-teman baruku tidak menyusahkan.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku, aku melihat ada beberapa anak yang berdiri di belakang papan nama dari X1 sampai X7 di lapangan. Aku mengerti, pasti upacara penyambutan anak baru. Tapi kenapa papan nama kelasku—X6—belum ada satu orangpun di sana? Terpaksa aku berdiri paling depan.

15 menit kemudian semua murid baru sudah kumpul, upacara pun dimulai. Sambutan demi sambutan diberikan. Berdiri paling depan tidak menyenangkan, tidak bisa mengobrol apalagi bergurau. Membosankan. Tiba sambutan terakhir dari Ketua OSIS. Ketua OSIS, hmh, namja itu. Aku tidak menyukainya. Dengan gaya sok gentlenya menaiki podium lalu mulai berbicara.

Di akhir sambutannya dia mempersilahkan Kepala Sekolah untuk melepas topi biru SMP dan menggantinya dengan topi abu-abu kepada satu orang namja dan satu orang yeoja sebagai simbolisasi resmi menjadi siswa SMA. Kuno.

Upacara selesai. Setiap siswa dipersilahkan untuk memasuki kelasnya dengan didampingi pengurus OSIS. Hell! Kenapa kelasku didampingi Ketua OSIS itu sih!? Lihat sekarang dia dengan gaya sok jual mahalnya mengacuhkan yeoja-yeoja yang secara terang-terangan mengaguminya. Apa mereka gila? Untuk apa mengaggumi namja seperti itu? Aku akui dia tampan, memliki badan yang proporsional, tapi melihat gayanya itu apa mereke tidak _ilfil_?

Aku duduk di tempat paling pojok bersama namja aneh yang banyak bicara dan kalau tersenyum gusinya terlihat—Lee HyukJae. Kata dia sih aku boleh memanggilnya Eunhyuk atau Hyukie. Tapi kurasa dia baik. Di depan sang KetOS sedang mengobrol dengan seorang namja yang duduknya paling depan. Dia terlihat berbeda, dia..tersenyum. Tampan. Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhun! Aku cepet-cepet menggelangkan wajahkau menghilangkan pikiran gila itu. Tapi o ow, dia melihatku! Semoga wajahku tidak memerah. Aku segera bertindak cepat, berpura-pura mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie, kau tinggal dimana?"

Spertinya dia sedikit kaget, karena aku yang sedari tad diam sekarang malah mengajaknya mengobrol. "Mm, tidak jauh, 3 blok ke kanan dari sekolah ini, kenapa?"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin tau, sekarang kan kita teman." Aku tersenyum canggung. Berpura-pura akrab, maaf kan aku Hyuk. Apa dia masih memperhatikanku? Aku melirik sedikit. Tidak! dia sekarang berjalan ke arahku dan Eunhyuk.

"Oh, tentu kita teman ne?"

"Ne..." aku kembali ke pembicaraan pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan punya rencana lain. Dia sekarang tepat berada di depan kami berdua.

"Anyyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi, HyukJae-ssi. Choi Siwon imnida" sapanya ramah sambil memperkenalkan diri. Pasti dia mebaca bet nama kami.

Eunhyuk merepon biasa saja, dia membalas dengan santai "Annyeong sunbae"

"A-Annyeong" aku menjawab sedikit gugup, bagaimana tidak jika kaliansedang berada di posisi ku pun pasti akan begitu. Tertangkap basah memerhatikan seseorang?

"Kyuhyun-ah boleh kita bicara di luar?" aku speechless mendapat pertanyaan itu. Mudahan dia tidak ingin marah-marah?

"Ne." Jawaban singkat dan _staycool_, aku tidak bisa mengelak, tidak mungkin aku lari dan mengurung diri di kamar mandi karena masalah ini. Memaangnya aku yeoja cengeng. Aku Cho Kyuhyun namja tampan yang terkenal evil. Face it!

Siwon sunbae berjalan di depan ku, aku hanya mengikutinya. Kami keluar kelas. Aku tidak tahu di bawa kemana, aku belum mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini. Dia berbelok, begitu pun aku.

BRAK!

"Aw!"Dia mendorong tubuhku menghimpitku di tembok. Memenjarakan aku dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Posisiku benar-benar 'sulit', sekolah sepi, tempat ini juga sepi dan sedikit tertutup—kami berda tepat di bawah tangga.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan namja bernama HyukJae itu tadi, huh?" Bingo! Ternyata benar dia memerhatikaknku tadi. Sialan!

"Memang apa urusanmu?" evil is back!

"Huh? Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak suka dijadikan bahan pembicaraan orang lain."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri! Minggir!" Aku mencoba keluar, menyingkirkan tangannya, tapi gagal.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, chagi" Jawaban dengan nada yang cukup menggoda, apalagi seringai itu. Tapi aku tidak boleh jatuh dalam gombalannya. Walau ku akui aku sedikit menyukainya. Sedikit loh.

"Memang apa masalahmu, sunbae?" sedikit penekanan pada kata sunbae lumayan menusuk juga.

"Masalahku? Apa kau dan HyukJae itu pacaran?"

Aku? Eunhyuk? Bertemu saja baru tadi. Apasih yang ada di otak orang ini. Tuhan memang adil rupanya, disaat dia diberikan wajah yang jauh di atas rata-rata dia juga di'berkahi'otak udang.

"Kau gila! Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya!"

"Benarkah? Oh begitu, jadi kau single"

"Yasudah minggir! Aku ingin kembali ke kelas!" Percobaan kabur ke-2, aku menyingkir kan tangannya sekuat tenaga (lagi), failed.

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Aku sudah menjawab kan tadi?" Sunbae ini bener-benar membuatku risih, kalau ingin bertanya tidak usah seperti ini.

"Mauku?" Ia menatapku dalam. Lalu matanya berubah saya yang menghangatkan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, membissikkan sesuatu di telingaku, "bagaimana kalau kau jadi namjachingu-ku?hm?" bisiknya seduktif, terasa geli. Dengan lancangnya mencium telingaku. Bagai di suntikkan obat bius dalam kadar tinggi, badanku lumpuh mendadak. Antara kesal dan malu, meskipun ada sedikit rasa senang yang datang entah mengapa—campur aduk. Dengan cepat aku sadar, dengan cepat juga aku menampar wajah itu

PLAKK!

"Aw!" tangannya reflek langsung mengelus-elus pipinya, kesempatan untuk kabur!

Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju kelas, perasaanku tidak terbendung, mungkin amarah yang mendominasi, merasa dipermalukan. Aku tidak tahu dia mengejarku atau tidak. Saat masuk kelas sudah ada seonsaengnim yang aku kira sebagai wali kelasku. Thanks God. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalan ku. Tring! Aku memang pandai _acting_ rupanya. Aku masuk dan meminta maaf atas kedatanganku kepada seonsaengnim, lalu duduk.

Eunhyuk memandangi ku, mudah-mudahan ia tidak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya sedang bergemuruh. "Tadi kau bicara apa dengan KetOs itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawabku sedikit kesal.

"Hmh.." Eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas mendapatkan jawaban dariku.

Begitulah hari pertamaku di SM HIGH SCHOOL!

"**Kata-kata dari mulutmu memang berbahaya**

**Kau permainkan oh hatiku dengan berbagai cara**

**Mata, bibirmu sentuhku sampai ku tak bersuara**

**Lihat arogansimu, ku malah lemah tak berdaya~**"

**Kyuhyun POV end**

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengenang memorinya itu, permulaan yang sangat buruk. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengharapkan kejadian itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua sudah jalan yang Tuhan berikan. Toh akhirnya pun bahagia.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan dua buah kursi dan satu buah meja kecil di balkon apartemennya, eh apartemen mereka. Apartemen yang digunakan sebagai sarana untuk melatih kemandirian dan menghilangkan rasa ketergantungan dari orang tua. Tidak ketinggalan sebagai sarana pendekatan mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan segelas minuman ringan dan notebook. Kyuhyun menyalakan notebook itu, klik sana-sini, dan memerhatikan foto-foto—dirinya dengan seseorang.

Jumlah fotonya tidak sedikit, tapi dari awal sampai akhir berisi dirinya dan namja itu, namja yang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya. Di berbagai tempat, dengan berbagai macam pose. Di foto terakhir yang sekaligus terbaru, terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mencium pipi namja itu. Tangan kanan namja itu melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun, sementara tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun sendiri tertup badan mereka berdua , sambil memegang benang yang menghubungkan sebuah balon berbentuk hati berwarna pink, sehingga yang terihat balon itu seperti melayang di atas adegan romantis itu. Di tambah backgorund malam hari dan kembang api warna-warni. Perfect!

**6 bulan setlah kejadian tahun ajaran baru—Happy New Year!**

Kyuhyun dan namja tinggi yang dikenal dengan nama Choi Siwon sedang berjalan-jalan. Menikmati malam. Tangan mereka saling berpautan. Sesekali Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan tautannya ketika dinginnya angin malam menerpa. Jaket birunya ternyata tidak mampu sepenuhnya melindungi. Siwon yang mengerti gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun berniatan menggodanya.

"Kenapa Kyu?"

"Dingin hyung."

"Kau ingin yang hangat?" Seringai Siwon keluar.

"Ne, tapi apa memang?"

"Sini biar Hyung peluk" Tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung memeluknya, mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget mendapat serangan tiba-tiba Siwon. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Kyuhyun is paralyzed. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh yang disalurkan. Tidak ada kegiatan apapun kecuali Siwon yang sesekali mengecup kepala Kyuhyun.

"H-Hyung, aku tidak bisa bernafas" Kyuhyun berbohong, alasan agar Siwon melepaskanya, khawatir ada yang melihat dan juga tidak tahan, bisa-bisa dia 'meledak'.

Siwon segera melepas pelukkannya, "Mian, hehe. Tapi bagaimana? Sudah hangat ne?" Tampang mesum itu..argh! "Ne, hyung" Kyuhyun menjawab malu-malu. "Ayo Kyu, kita lapangan" ajak Siwon sekaligus mengingatkan. Ah sampai lupa, tujuan mereka kan. Tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah lapangan, tempat dimana akan dilangsungkannya pesta kembang api dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru. Agenda tahunan yang biasa di lakukan. Mereka sengaja berjalan, karena jarak yang masih terjangkau dan juga untuk menikamati momen berduaan mereka. ECIE! Modus.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan sebuah kemera yang masih setia berada dalam tas selempangan kecil yang Siwon pakai. Di jalan mereka bertemu orang-orang yang memliki tujan yang sama. Pesta kembang api memang sangat dinanti-nantikan. Ketika mereka sampai ternyata sudah banyak orang yang berdatangan, mulai dari sebuah keluarga, sekelompok yeoja maupun namja, pedagang dan juga sepasang kekasinh seperti mereka. Sekarang masih pukul 11.15. Merka menuruni beberapa anak tangga karena memang posisi lapangan yang lebih rendah dari pada jalanan. Mereka masuk dari arah selatan. Memasuki lapangan mereka disambut olah gapura dengan tulisan "HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^" ditambah rangkain lampu warna-warni yang mengindahkan. Siwon segera mengeluarkan kameranya, mengambil gambar gambar sebanyak –banyaknya. Di dalam pedagang sibuk menjajakan dagangannya, mulai dari makanan tradisonal, kembang api, terompet, aksesoris, dan lain-lain. Lampu berwarna-warni bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Hyung indah sekali, ne?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil terus berjalan melewati hiruk-pikuk lautan manusia. "Ne, tapi lebih indah namjachngu-ku" Percakapan terus berlangsung selama berjalan. Siwon pun sesekali mengambil gambar. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kursi-kuris yang berdapat di pinggir lapangan sebelah barat. Di sana juga terdapat pohon oak yang rindang yang dihias lampu-lampu bak pohon natal. Tiba-tiba Siwon berhenti. "Baby, ayo beli terompet" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun menuju salah satu penjual terompet. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sibuk memilih terompet. Sedikit berdebat menentukan mana yang terbaik. Kyuhyun masih sibuk memilih. Sedangkan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Siwon sudah tidak berdada di sampingnya. Siwon pergi menuju penjual balon dengan aneka warna dan bentuk yang tak jauh dari penjual terompet tadi. Membeli sebuah balon dan kembali ke Kyuhun.

"Ah kurasa ini saja Hyung" Kyuhyun menengok untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Matanya membulat melihat namja yang ia tahu itu Siwon sedang memegang benang sebuah balon berbentuk hati tepat di depan dadanya sehingga wajah Siwon tertutupi balon itu.

"H-Hyung?"

"Ne, sudah selesai memilih _nyonya_?" Siwon menjawab dan menggeser balon itu dari hadapan wajahnya.

"Hm, itu apa hyung?" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja ini balon, Kyu" Siwon menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"Maksudku untuk apa?"

"Balon ini untuk aku berikan kepada seseorang yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk mengisi hatiku" Siwon menyodorkan balon itu kepada Kyuhyun. Pesta kembang api belum dimulai tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah merayakanya—di hatinya. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang dan malu-malu "Gomawo-hyung."

Mereka akhirnya sampai ketempat tujuan dan segera duduk. Menenti pertunjukkan kembang api. Mengobrol sana-sini dan saling melempar tatapan yang...pasti kalian sudah mengerti. Ketika Kyuhyun memandang Siwon ia mengakui kalau Siwon memang tampan bahkan sempurna, _top-to-toe_. Entah kemana pandangannya yang seakan Siwon itu belagu dan lain-lain.

Ah sekarang 11.58. Sebentar lagi tahun baru, yeah!

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Teriakkan tahun menggema diiringi bunyi terompat yang bersahut sahutan. Kembang api melesat ke angkasa dalam jumlah banyak, menghiasi langit malam dengan warna-warni yang indah. Tak sedikit orang yang takjub melihat pemandangan itu. Tak terkecuali mereka berdua –Siwon dan Kyuhyun—yang sekarang sedang berdiri di atas kursi yang tadi mereka duduki sambil berteriak dan meniup terompet. "Hyung cepat foto Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengingatkan untuk tak melewati kesempatan ini. Siwon menepuk jidatnya, dia terlalu terkesima melihat kembang api yang meletus itu. Siwon segera mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret. Gayanya bak seorang fotografer, berpindah-pindah posisi mencari angle yang tepat.

Di saat memotret, bagai mendapat wangsit, Siwon tersenyum dan menghentikan aksi memotretnya. Kembang api masih setia menghiasi. Bahkan bertambah meriah.

"Sudah hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memegang balon berbentuk hati itu.

"Ne" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun diam tak melanjutkan percakapan.

"Kyu, will you do me a favor?"

"Apa hyung?"

"Cium, hyung, sekarang" pinta Siwon.

Wajah Kyuhyun menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. "S-Sekarang?"

"Ne, hanya di pipi, will you? Please~" Siwon meminta sedikit sekali Siwon meminta kepada Kyuhyun, justru kebalikannya Kyuhyun yang sering merengek minta ini-itu. Kyuhyun mengiyakan tanpa menjawab. Ia berjinjit sedikit untuk mencium Siwon.

"Sebentar Kyu" Siwon mencegahnya, kenapa? Bukankah tadi dia yang meminta?

Kyuhyun kembali bingung. Siwon turun dari kursi dan berbicara pada seseorang namja yang sedang duduk bersama namja lain lalu menyerahkan kameranya ke namja itu. Namja itu segera berlari. Siwon kembali ke atas kursi bersam Kyuhun. "Ayo, Kyu"

Kyuhyun kembali berjinjit, tangan Siwon melingkar di pinggangya dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun masih dengan balonnya. Dan..

CUP~

Kecupan penuh cinta di pipi Siwon didaratkan Kyuhyun. Biarpun di pipi Siwon sangat merasa bahagia. Beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. Lihat sekarang wajahnya merah merona. Siapapun pasti bisa melihatnya. Manisnya~

"Gomawo, baby, saranghae" bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab , tidak kuat untuk menjawab lebih tepatnya. Mereka kembali duduk. Namja asing tadi kembali, menyerahkan kan kamera kepada Siwon.

"Aigooo, kalian romantis sekali" Namja bernama Donghae itu memuji.

"Hehe, gomawo Donghae-ah" Siwon menjawab dan menerima kameranya.

"No problem, oh ya namjachingu mu sangat menggemaskan hyung" Donghae mengedipkan mata lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya semuala. Menemani namja yang diduga kuat adalah namjachingunya. Mereka juga sedang ber-romantis ria rupanya.

"Hm? Siapa dia Hyung?" Kyuhyun baru membuka mulut.

"Dia Lee Donghae, murid kelas XI di sekolah kita, apa kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia juga tinggal di sekitar sini Kyu."

"Hm..tidak. Lalu kenapa hyung memberikan kamera itu?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Siwon menyalakan kameranya, dan beberapa kali meng-klik lalu menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Ini.. Bagus bukan?" Siwon menyeringai.

DEG. Itu kan-

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah lagi, bagaimana tidak? Adegan romatisnya tertangkap kamera. Bahkan orang lain yang memotretnya "Jadi..jadi...namja tadi.." Perkataan Kyuhyun langsung dipotong Siwon "Ne" senyuman Siwon sungguh membuat Kyuhyun ingin...asdfghjkl!

"**Oh kau bawa aku lagi sampai ku hampir mati**

**Caramu kagumiku, kau kejar aku sampai mati**

**Memang ku kagumimu dari atas sampai hati**

**Tak perlu ku ragu, dari hati sampai kaki"**

**Flashback end **

Sungguh kenangan yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Kyuhyun, meskipun setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi karena dia tertidur di pundak Siwon, dan paginya dia sudah ada di kamarnya.

Ia hendak mematikan notebooknya sebelum sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dilehernya—Siwon. Mungkin karena terlalu asyik menghayal ia sampai tak menyadari kedatangan Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baby?" Siwon berucap di dekat telinga Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun geli. Suara ini, tidak asing. Kyuhyun kembali _paralyzed_. Perlakuan seperti selalu ampuh membuatnya mati kutu begini.

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Hmm, foto itu ne" mata Siwon tertuju pada layar notebook yang masih menampilkan foto mereka berdua. Sial! Ketahuan! "Romantis bukan chagi?" "Ne Hyung." Mereka terdiam menikmati momen ini. Siwon mengecup telinga Kyuhyun. "Ayo Kyu, kau bilang ingi membeli CD game terbaru?" Siwon mengingatkan. Melepas pelukkanya. "Oh, ne!" Kyuhyun segera mematikan notebooknya.

"Ayo Kyu"

"Hyung gendong~" Kyu, you're so...mmh!

Siwon hanya tersenyum 'this boy, he never change, but i like him—my cutest boyfriend forever and after!'. Siwon lalu berjongkok. Kyuhyun segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Siwon memapah kaki Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu. Menikmati tumpangan gratis dari sang namjachingu.

.

.

.

"Saranghae hyung~"

**END**

Yaaaa! Saya kembali dengan fict, sekarang saya membawa Oneshoot WonKyu, mian kalo **jelek** dan terkesan **dipaksakan ne**? Saya juga bakal bikin oneshoot lagi kapan-kapan di next chapter dengan lagu fav saya yang lain. Lagu Paralyzed ini mengiang-mengiang terus di kepala saya setelah menonoton pertunjukan Agnes di Mahakarya 23, keren ! menurut saya. Oke, Silahkan yang ingin me**review** :))

Ohiya bagi penggemar ff saya ( **WonKyu; A to Z dan WonKyu; Songs) ***ceileh, _fyi _berhubung masa libur sudah selesai jadi maaf ya kalo updatenya **agak lama** hehe. Mungkin bisa seminggu sekali, tapi pasti saya akan beritahu kapan akan updatenya di twitter saya ** ajieajie_f**, pokoknya segala masalah fanfic saya akan saya share di situ, ayo follow! :D

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2 Cinta Mati

**Cinta Mati**

**Pair:**

WonKyu

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:**

**YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur.**

"**Bagaimana caranya**

**Agar kau mengerti**

**Bahwa aku mencintaimu, selamanya.**

**Bagaimana caranya**

**Agar kau mengerti**

**Bahwa aku merindukanmu, selamanya"**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Agnes Monica – Cinta Mati**

Siwon POV

Semilir angin menerpa, sungguh menenangkan. Berlindung dari terik matahari di bawah bayangan pohon ini. Duduk santai di sebuah kursi kayu dengan di temani satu kaleng softdrink yang menyegarkan dan sedikit cemilan pengganjal perut, istirahat siangku semakin sempurna.

Aku mengambil ponselku untuk sekedar memotret untuk dibagikan dengan dunia melalui social media. Aku mengangkat ponsel hitamku untuk mengambil pemandangan indah di taman sekolah ini. Sepi. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tempat ini sepi, padahal tempat ini cukup indah. Meskipun tidak terlalu luas, taman ini memiliki bunga-bunga cantik yang cukup terawat. Ditambah dengan banyaknya pohon rindang dan fasilitas kursi-kursi kayu ini. Apalagi dengan adanya dia. Namja yang selalu 'menghantui' pikiranku. Namja yang beberapa minggu ini aku mata-matai. Namja yang selalu membuat hatiku berdebar. Namja yang sudah membuatku mengerti apa itu cinta.

Jika diibaratkan bom, waktuku hanya tinggal beberapa detik untuk meledak. Perasaan cinta yang ku pendam ini meronta ingin keluar. Tapi aku belum siap.

**CKRIK!**

Aku memotret 'pemandangan indahku' dengan angle yang pas. Gambar the most kyeopta namja yang tengah berisitirahat di bawah pohon sama seperti ku. Meskipun wajahnya tak terlihat jelas jauh karena tampat dia duduk cukup jauh denganku, tapi aku senang. Bungu-bunga yang terhampar antara tempatku dengannya mebuat hasil tangkapan kameraku semakin indah. Sepertinya aku berbakat jadi fotografer. :)

siwon407 what a beautiful world! So does he ^^ /123asd

Kumasukkan kembali benda hitam ini. Lalu kembali meneguk sisa-sisa softdrink dan menghabiskan cemilan.

Kupandangi dia. Sedari tadi dia hanya memainkan benda yang kutahu bernama PSP. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati sedalam ini kepadanya, lagi. Ya lagi, kami dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kekasih yang bisa mebuat orang-orang iri melihatnya. Namun karena kebodohan dan keegoisanku aku memutuskan hubungan itu. Aku tergoda dangan seorang namja brengsek yang tidak perlu kusebutkan namanya. Dia hanya seorang penjilat yang hanya tertarik dengan kekayaan keluargaku. Tentu saja hubunganku dengannya hanya sesaat. Putusnya hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun bahkan membuat seantero sekolah heboh. Bukan bermaksud berlebihan tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Kejadian itu mebuat aku sangat menyesal. Sangat. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan namja polos sepertinya. Padahal dia begitu mencintaiku. Aku telah membuatnya menangis. Aku ingat bagaimana ia memohon agar aku tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Aku ingat bagaimana ia menjadi seorang pemurung untuk beberapa minggu setelah aku meninggalkannya. Dan aku pun ingat bagaimana ia berciuman dengan namja lain yang berstatus ebagai kekasih barunya. Sesak. Aku bahkan sempat menangis merutuki semua yang sudah terjadi. Tuhan, mungkinkah ini karma?

Sebenarnya saat aku memutuskan Kyuhyun, aku sendiri masih mencintainya. Tapi entah kenapa aku lebih memilih namja itu. Sekarang perasaan cinta itu kembali. Membesar seiring berjalannya waktu. Menyamai seberapa besarnya cintaku padanya saat kami masih bersama.

"Saranghae kyunnie"

Tapi aku harus bangkit. Perasaan menyesal itu harus aku singkirkan dulu. Hidup harus seperti mengendarai mobil. Terus melaju dan jika ingin melihat kebelakang gunakan spion. Maksudku aku harus tetap semangat, optimis, jangan menengok kebelakang, gunakan masa lalau sebagai cerminan untuk lebih baik di masa depan.

Sekarang dia sudah single lagi. Kudengar dia yang memutuskan. Aku lega, berarti dia tidak dicampakkan lagi. Harga dirinya masih selamat. Hal ini juga memberikan ku sempatan untuk kembali kepadanya. Aku harus kembali. Aku harus menyembuhkan luka yang sudah ku torehkan. Bahkan jika aku rela memberikan segalanya jika itu harus. WonKyu harus kembali!

Sekarang aku harus mengumpulkan kebernianku dulu. Aku tidak, mm belum berani untuk menunjukkan cintaku dihadapannya. Aku malu dengan diriku sendiri. Aku akan terlihat seperti namja brengsek yang kembali setelah memutuskan pacarnya.

Tapi aku akan gila dalam arti sesungguhnya jika perasaan ini tidak aku ungkapkan. Sangat banyak kata 'tapi' dalam pikiranku. Aku bingung, frustasi, perasaan yang berkecamuk ini sungguh menyiksa.

Sepertinya aku cinta mati padamu, Kyu.

Siwon POV end

Semua pemikiran Siwon ia tinggalkan ketika ia menyadari bahwa objek yang sedari ia pandangi berbalik memandangnya. Siwon segera menundukkan kepalanya, mengambil handphone dan berpura-pura sibuk. 'Semoga dia tidak melihat ku' batin Siwon. Beruntungnya Siwon, keinginannay terkabul karena Kyuhyun memang tidak sedang memandangnya, hanya menengok sekilas.

Tapi seberuntung itukah Siwon? Tidak. Karena walaupun hanya melengos sebentar Kyuhyun dapat melihat bahwa namja itu adalah Siwon.

'Siwon-hyung? Sejak kapan ada disana? Apa dia sedari tadi melihatku?'Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit mengingat sebentar lagi bel sekolah masuk. Sekaligus menghilangakn semua prasangkanya sekarang. Siwon pun segera bangkit setelah ia melihat Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja. Kembali ke kelas dan menjalani kewajibannya sebagai seorang murid.

SKIP TIME

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk bergambar pikachu. Pelajaran hari ini cukup melelahkan dan membosankan. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi berharap kesegaran air dapat menghilangkan kepenatanya.  
Kyuhyun kembali dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar. Kaos tipis dan celana pendeke sangat cocok untuk bersantai. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuh kurusnya d i kasur. Ia membuka aplikasi radio di handphone, semoga menemukan hal seru atau sekedar lagu yang menghibur. Ia ingat sekarang jadwal untuk musik dari negara-negara di Asia di radio favoritnya.

"**Bagaimana caranya untuk**

**agar kau mengerti bahwa**

**aku cinta.**

**Bagaimana caranya untuk**

**agar kau mengerti bahwa**

**aku rindu"**

"SHIT! Kenapa lagu ini yang di putar, menambah kegalauan ku saja" Kyuhyun langsung menutup aplikasi radio dang membuang handphonenya jauh-jauh. Bagi Kyuhyun lagu itu memiliki maksud tersendiri, meskipun hanya tau makna liriknya dari google translate, tapi ia mengerti apa maksud lagu itu. Di tambah penjiwaan dan suara penyanyinya membuat lagu itu kian menyentuh hati.

Kalian ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan? Baiklah.

Kalian sudah tahu bukan bagaimana hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana hubungan itu kandas? Bagi Kyuhyun, Siwon adalah seorang namja yang tidak bisa ia definisikan dengan kata-kata. Intinya Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon. Titik.

Meskipun ia sangat jarang menunjukkan kasih sayangnya ataupun mengucapkan 'Saranghae' pada Siwon, tapi perasaan cinta Kyuhyun tidak main-main. Menjadi seorang namjachingu Siwon merupakan 'the best the I ever had' baginya.

Yes, the best.

Bayangan akan masa-masa indah bersama Siwon sungguh mencabik hatinya.

**Flashback**

"Hyung ayo Hyung ayo!"

"Ayo apa Kyu?"

"Ayo kita beli es krim!"

Namja berpipi chubby sedang sibuk merajuk meminta es krim kepada namja lainnya. Ia sedari tadi bergelayut dan menarik-narik tangan namja itu.

"Es krim? Baiklah. Kau ingin rasa apa? Biar hyung belikan?"

"Shireo! Aku ingin ikut!" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan kekar Siwon.

"Tidak usah Kyu. Di luar sangat panas" Siwon mencoba membujuk.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut"

"Kau akan kepanasan, sekarang siang bolong, hyung takut kulitmu yang jarang terkena matahari ini akan terbakar" Jelas Siwon sambil menunjuk kulit tangan Siwon.

"Tapi kan kita bisa menggunkana mobil Hyung" Kyuhyun kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

"Mobil hyung sedang di pakai Appa hyung, Kyu"

"Naik taksi saja!"

"Untuk menunggu taksi sama saja akan mebuatmu terbakar"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan akal, ia kan hanya ingin keluar, bosan di dalam rumah Siwon, kamar Siwon tepatnya, salahkan umpanya yang menitipkannya pada Siwon karena mereka sedang pergi keluar kota. Meskipun dengan game, PSP, laptop, majalah dan tentu saja Siwon tetap saja ia bosan. Apalagi Siwo sedari tadi sibuk membaca al-kitab!

"Baiklah.. Es krim coklat saja" Kyuhyun menyerah.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai hitam Kyuhyun. "Anak baik"

**BRRRMMMM**

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat kepergian Siwon dengan motornya dari balik jendela, ia kembali

ke kamar Siwon . Menyibukkan diri dengan berseluncur di internet. Udara saat ini memang panas, ac di kamar Siwon saja tidak cukup.

**CIIITT**

Suara motor datang langsung membuat Kyuhyun sumringah. Tidak sabar untuk memakan es krim coklat pesanannya. Siwon datang dengan dua buah kantong plastik. Kyuhyun menatap bingung Siwon.

"Kau beli dua Hyung?"

"Iya, satu untukku"

Kyuhyun hanya ber-oh saja mendengar jawaban Siwon. Siwon memberikan satu untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun langsung menyambarnya. Begitu juga Siwon. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di kasur milik Siwon sambil menikmati es krim. Yummy.

"Punyamu rasa apa Hyung?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Vanilla. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Hmm, boleh."

Kyuhyun meminta sedikit es krim Siwon dengan sendok miliknya. Di rasakannya es krim itu perlahan.

"Enak Kyu?"

"Mmm, enak!" Jawab Kyuhuyun girang. Siwon hanya tersenyum mendapatkan jawabn Kyuhyun.

"Kyu aku minta yang rasa coklat" Siwon menunjuk es krim yang sedari tadai di pegang Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Tidak boleh! Ini punya ku!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengat tidak santai seperti anak kecil yang ingin di rebut mainannya.

"Sedikit saja, aku hanya ingin mencobanya"

"Tidak boleh! Hyungkan sudah punya"

"Tapi kan itu hyung yang beli"

"So?" Kyuhyun menunjukan tampang ngeyel, jika saja ia bukan namjachingu-nya Siwon ingin sekali menampar wajah itu. Sudah panas-panasan beli, tidak di bayar, minta sedikit saja susah sekali.

Bukannya memberikan es krimnya pada Siwon, ia malah asik terus memakan es krim dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan bermaksud menggoda Siwon. "Hmm, enak~"

Siwon hanya menatap dengan wajah -_- , kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan namjachingu seperti ini? Bukan main pelitnya.

**TING!**

Lampu bohlam sepertinya muncul di atas kepala Siwon, ide 'nakal' muncul begitu saja. Sepertinya minggu ini ia kurang mebaca al kitab sehingga setan bisa masuk ke pikirannya.

"Kyu.."

"Hmm" Kyuhyun masih asik dengan es krimnya

"Hyung minta"

"No" Kyuhyun memakan sisa eskrim yang masih cukup banyak dengan sekali sendok. Got ya!

**GREP!**

**BUG!**

**CHUP**

Siwon dengan cepat menindih Kyuhyun dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Di gigitnya sedikit bibir bawah Kyuhyun mebuat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya yang masih penuh eskrim. Siwon menjilat dan menyedot habis es krim di mulut Kyuhyundan menyapu bersih es krim yang tersisa di gigi-gigi milik Kyuhyun. "Enggh.." Kyuhyun melenguh mendapat serangan mendadak Siwon. Untung ini di kamar, tidak ada CCTV yang memantau.

Setelah di rasa puas, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya sehingga membuat benang saliva yang berwarna coklat es krim. Siwon memandang bibir Kyuhyun yang memerah akibat ciumannya. Kyuhyun sendiri masih mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hmm, es krim coklat enak juga ya" goda Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa saja mati!" Kyuhyun menatap horor Siwon. Wajahnya memerah merona.

"Hanya meminta es krim" Siwon menjawab santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Siwon lalu keluar untuk membuang sampah bekas es krim.

"ARRGGGH!" Kyuhyun melempar bantal asal, frustasi dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamar Siwon untuk mebersihkan diri. Siwon hanya terkikik di luar kamar mendengar erangan Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal. Eskrim coklat memang enak apa lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun.

**Flashback end**

Tanpa terasa butiran bening meluncur dari kedua mata Kyuhyun, turun membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Memori indah itu seakan menjadi sebuah belati yang mencambuk hati. Walau ia sudah pernah memilki namjachingu lain bukan berarti ia 100% _move on_. Siwon tetaplah _the one and only_. Perasaannya tetap mebekas, ya karena memang putusnya hubungan mereka pun bukan karena perasaan cinta Kyuhyun yang hilang.

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya, "Aish! Kenapa aku begini!" rutuknya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Berlalunya hari demi hari tetap Siwon jalani dengan men-_stalking _mantan tercintanya. Kadang-kadang mereka pun tanpa sengaja berpapasan. Namun Kyuhyun selalu menghindar tidak, begitu juga Siwon yang dengan bodohnya melewatkan kesempatan emas itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri semakin merasa tersakiti jika harus bertemu Siwon, meskipun ia sangat mencintai Siwon, tapi ia takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan jika ia pernah dicampakkan. Jika ditanya apakah ia ingin kembali bersama Siwon pasti jawabannya iya! Tapi, kalian mengerti kan? Coba kalian bayangkan jika kalian di posisi Kyuhyun sekarang? Sakit.

Bayangan masa-masa romantisnya dengan Siwon pun lebih sering muncul jika ia bertemu dengan Siwon, itu sungguh mencekat hatinya. Namun begitulah nasib seorang mantan, apalagi mantan yang di campakkan, hanya bisa menatap nanar orang yang sangat di cintainya, bahkan sudah tahu akan berakhir menyakitkan tapi tetap saja berharap.

Kadang Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencintai namja lain, di sekolah ini banyak orang yang tampan, kaya, dan tetek bengeknya yang tidak kalah jika disandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa. He loves Siwon, forever and after.

Siwon yang tampak manly sekali pun mempunyai perasaan, bahkan orang-orang mungkin akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Siwon sekarang sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak tahan memendam rasa cinta. Pikirannya sudah tidak bisa berkompromi, tidak peduli resiko di tolak bahkan di cap sebagai namja brengsek. Yang penting sekarang ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya.

Siwon sekarang berada di dalam toilet, ia berpura-pura izin kepada guru yang mengajar, lagian untuk apa ia belajar, mengingat satu kata penjelasan yang keluar dari gurupun ia tidak bisa, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Hari dimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya sungguh hari yang mendebarkan.

Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, berniat mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. Tangannya gemetar untuk mengetik, pikrannya kalut, kirim? Tidak? Kirim? Tidak?, oh God! KIRIM!

Ia pun segera kembali ke kelas agar tidak ada yang curiga jika ia terlalu lama di toilet.

.

.

.

.

To: Baby KYUpta :*

Temui aku sepulang sekolah di taman biasa kau datangi.

"**Masihkah mungkin**

**Hatimu berkenan**

**Menerima hatiku,**

**Untukmu"**

**DRRTT**

Merasa handphonye bergetar, Kyuhyun membukanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, secara ia sekarang sedang mengikuti pelajaran. Ada pesan rupanya.

From : XXXXXXXXX

Temui aku sepulang sekolah di taman biasa kau datangi.

Hm? Siapa? Nomor ini tidak begitu asing tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya, dari pada pusing memikirkan itu Kyuhyun kembali fokus ke pelajaran.

**KRRIINNGG!**

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, Kyuhyun sibuk membereskan perlengkapannya, ia keluar kelas lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan kelas. Ah! Hampir saja lupa dengan pesan itu, ia membuka pesan itu kembali lalu menerawang siapakah yang mengajaknya bertemu? Bagaimana ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sering pergi ke taman?

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah dengan santai, ia akhirnya memasuki wilayah taman sekolah, tapi... sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada seorang pun di sini. Apa orang itu berniat mengerjainya? Huh! Sudah jauh-jauh kesini . Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah salah satu pohon yang dirasa paling nyaman. Menikmati sisa bekal yang ia bawa.

Tak menunggu beberapa lama ia melihat bayang-bayang hitam yang ia identifikasi sebagai seorang namja datang mendektainya, perlahan namun pasti ia dapat melihat siapa namja yang menghampirinya, SIWON! HELL! Apa yang ia lakukan disisni?! Lebih baik pergi saja dari pada harus merasa sesak mengingat masa lalu bersamanya.

Kyuhyun segera memasukkan asal semuanya, berniat untuk melarikan diri. Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika seorang namja sudah tepat berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan sayu. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam.

"S-Siwon?" Kyuhyun gugup sekaligus kaget.

"Kyu.." Siwon berucap lirih masih menatapnya sayu.

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi" Kyuhyun langsung bersiap berlari namun Siwon lebih tanggap untuk mencegahnya. Ia menahan bahu Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak ingin menatap orang yang sudah membuat lubang hitam di hatinya.

"Kyu.."

"Lepaskan, permisi!" Kyuhyun sekali lagi memberontak tapi untuk sekali lagi juga ia gagal.

"Kyu, look at me"

Kyuhyun tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

**GREP**

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat tanpa aba-aba

Siwon menghela nafas sebentar "Kyu aku tahu aku lancang, aku tahu aku telah membuatmu menangis, aku tahu aku telah membuatmu menderita, aku tau aku telah meninggalkanmu demi namja brengsek itu.." Seketika Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya mendengar semua itu.

"Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini, aku meminta maaf kepadamu, tidak peduli kau memaafkanku atau tidak, aku mencintaimu Kyu, bahkan saat kita sudah tidak bersama aku tetap mencintaimu Kyu, kau mungkin menganggapku namja brengsek yang seenaknya meminta maaf setelah menghancurkan hati seseorang, biarlah, jika kau ingin memukulku, pukul lah aku, aku rela.."

Air mata semakin deras mengalir ditambah dengan isakan. Sekarang ia menunduk semakin dalam ke dada Siwon.

"Kyu, kumohon, jangan menangis lagi, jadilah Kyuhyun yang dulu, aku mohon satu saja padamu untuk tidak menangis, hatiku akan ikut menangis bila kau begitu, jika perlu hilangkanlah diriku dari ingatanmu, aku rela kau melupakanku jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia.. Kyu.. Saranghae"

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Kyu kumohon jangan menangis"

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.."

"Kyu.."

"AAAAARRRGGGHH!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak meluapkan emosinya, ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia mencengkram punggung Siwon kasar. Ia ingin melampiaskan semua. Ia ingin agar Siwon tahu betapa sakitnya perasaannya. Siwon terkejut tatapi ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia tahu rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun alami tidak sebanding dengan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

"Kau bodoh hyung! Hiks.. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan! Kau tega meninggalkanaku! Hiks.. Aku sangat sakit ketika kau meninggalkan ku! Kau tidak tahu betapa terpuruknya aku! Kau bodoh Choi Siwon!" Kyuhyun sekarang memukul-mukul punggung Siwon. Ia sudah tidak terkontrol, emosi mengendalikannya.

"Kau...Hiks.. Kau tau jika aku masih mencintaimu! Kau juga bilang mencintaiku! Hiks.. Tapi kenapa kau rela saja jika aku tidak memaafkanmu! Kenapa kau rela saja jika aku melupakan mu! Apakah itu cinta!? Kau tega Hyung! Hiks" Pukulan Kyuhyun semakin melemah. Energinya terkuras habis, ia sudah lelah dengan segalanya. Ia sudah lelah untuk menangis. Ia sudah lelah untuk selalu bersedih.

"Maafkan hyung Kyu, ne hyung bodoh, tapi bukan maksud hyung seperti itu, Hyung mencinta mu, hyung cinta mati terhadap mu" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia ingin menunjukan bahwa ia memang mencintai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus menangis dalam pelukkan Siwon, sampai akhirnya ia terlelap.

Siwon membawa tubuh kurus Kyuhyun tetap dalam pelukannya, ia bersandar di pohon rindang yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran mereka. Ia sendiri sudah merasa lelah. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur dengan Kyuhyun yang setia dalam pelukkan hangat Siwon.

Senja di sore hari membangunkan seorang namja yang sedang memeluk namja lain. Siwon mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika sadar ia sedari tadi memeluk seseorang—Cho Kyuhyun. Ia menatap sayu Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap, otaknya terus berputar memikirkan namja itu.

'Apakah ia memaafakanku?'

'Apa ia masih mencintaiku?'

'Apa ia menerimaku kembali?'

Pikirannya berhenti ketika Kyuhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman, sepertinya ia juga terganggu oleh cahaya matahari sore yang menyilaukan. "Eennggh.." Kyuhyun melenguh, ia merasa pusing, kepalanya terasa berdenyut. 'Dimana ini?' Kyuhyun terkejut ketika ia sadar bahwa ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia ingat sekarang, ia ingat semua kejadian yang terjadi sampai akhirnya ia tertidur. Ia langsung berdiri, dan itu membuat Siwon terkejut.

"H-Hyung" Kyuhyun tidak tahu ingin berucap apa. Mulutnya kaku. Momen ini sungguh awkward.

Siwon pun dengan sigap berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"N-ne" Ia menunduk malu. Aneh biasanya Kyuhyun akan segera berlari jika bertemu Siwon, tetapi sekarang ia merasa tenang, ia meras nyaman seperti saat-saat ia masih menjadi namjachingu Siwon.

Siwon menelungkupkan tangannya ke kedua pipi tembam Kyuhyun. Sudah lama ia tidak meraskan pipi yang menggoda itu. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merona. Rasanya gemas sekali Siwon melihatnya. "Kyu, apa kau memaafkan Hyung?"

"Ne, hyung" Kyuhyun masih menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Apa kau mencintai Hyung?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya, sungguh malu

"Apa kau mau menerima hyung kembali?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Pertanyaan Siwon membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Tanpa di sadari Kyuhyun menangis lagi, tapi bukanlah tangisan kesedihan, melainkan tangisan kebahagiaan. Siwon yang menyadari tangannya basah terkejut, ia langsung mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun agar ia bisa menatapnya.

"Kyu, kenapa menangis lagi? Maafkan hyung Kyu, jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Siwon bingung, kenapa ia harus melihatnya menangis lagi, ia tidak ingin melihat ada air mata.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi setia menempel di pipinya. Ia menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum dan tetap mengeluarkan air mata, itu mebua Siwon bingung.

"Hyung pabbo! Aku bukan sedang bersedih hyung, aku sangan gembira, aku mau menjadi milik hyung lagi"

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun membuat hati Siwon berbunga-bunga, ia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan dia katakan, namun yang pasti senyuman mengembang di wajah Siwon.

Siwon segera menarik wajah Kyuhyun, mempertipis jarak antara mereka, membuat cahaya matahari sore yang sedari tadi memancar di antara mereka berdua terhalang dan akhirnya hari ini berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan hangat, lembut dan penuh cinta. Tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun ia hanya menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Siwon. Sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

.

'Saranghae Hyung'

'Saranghae Kyu'

"**Cintaku sedalam samudera**

**Setinggi langit di angkasa**

**Kepadamu.**

**Cintaku sebesar dunia**

**Seluas jagat raya ini**

**Kepadamu."**

Keesokan harinya, suasana sekolah sangat berbeda, semua mata terpaku, mereka menatap antara bingung, takjub dan bahagia melihat dua namja yang saling berpegangan tangan berjalan melintasi koridor, tak jarang siulan-siulan menggoda terdengar. Hal itu membuat sang uke tersipu malu sehingga rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Namun semuanya harus terhenti ketika bel masuk sekolah berdering, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian harus berpisah untuk menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Siwon memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah gembiranya, ia tdiak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Siwon! Kau behutang cerita kepadaku!" Lee Donghae, teman sekelas Siwon langusng menyambar ketika Siwon duduk di sebelahnya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah gembira plus dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Semua teman sekelasnya menatap dengan senyum-senyum mencurigakan ketika Kyuhyun memasuki kelas. Sepertinya mereka senang dengan kembalinya WonKyu. "Hey setan! Kau harus menceritakan semuanya! Aku sangat penasaraaann! Kau sudah membuat heboh sekolah!" Namja yang di kenal bernama Lee HyukJae atau Eunhyuk langsung mengerutbuti Kyuhyun, tidak ketinggalan seorang namja manis—Ryeowook yang ikut mengerubuti "Kyu, kau dan Siwon Hyung sangat romantiisss" X3

**-END-**

AAAAAAA! Finally bisa kembali ke FFn! Hujan ulangan dan tugas bener-bener nyiksa! Lumayan lah sekarang 'hujannya' agak reda. Mian **kalau jelek sangat dan maksa** yaaa -/\- entah kenapa lagu-lagu Agnes sedang menggema di kepala apalagi bakal ada konser agnes yang ditayangin di tipi, EXCITED! :D tadinya mau bikin yang Rapuh, tapi kaya sedih banget jadi gak jadi deh -_-

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang nungguin WonKyu A to Z (ish! Sok banget emang ada yang nunggu! FF jelak aja :p) belum bisa melanjutkan -/\-

Siapa yang nonotn sm-town?! Siapa yang galau ga nonton sm-town?! :DD

Okey review-nya review-nya yo! **No BASH or FLAME! ** Berharap banget ada yang mau baca dan review :)

Balas Review yuk!

**Anin love wonkyu :** mmmmm... sweet badai yah :D -_-

**Diya1013 :** hah? Ah ga juga biasa aja -_- oke oke :)

**Rachma99:** thanks :3

**Rikha-chan :** oke ini udah lanjutin :)

**WonKyuBi :** gapapa dari pada keburu di ambil orang, hahaha :D

**Blackwave :** mau jadi yeojachingunya siwon? Siap-siap bersaing dengan jutaan orang yah , hahaha :D, SIP!

**Mhiakyu:** iya udah nih :)

**Kang Hye Wa :** hehehe oke deh, wondad gitu :)

**MyKyubee :** heem nih manja banget, Kyu : apasih gosip aja, sebenernya guwe kali yang dia ajarin smirk sama siwon :p

**Ipah :** thanks ya :)

**Blackyuline :** hus triak triak! :D *sumpel mulut pake duit*

**EvilKyu :** masa? Cius? :D thanks :)

**Ahjumma Namja :** makasih :)

**Ifa Cho-**i : jadiannnya? Mmmm kasih tau ga ya? Ya gitu lah, kalo di ceritain semua ntar jadi ff berchapter -_-

**Astri :** biasa lah namanya juga cinta :)

**Aiyu :** thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Agnes Monica - Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

**Pair:**

WonKyu

**Cast:**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

And others

**Rate:**

T/T+

**Genre:**

Romance

**Warning:**

**YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, minim isitilah Korea, just an amateur.**

**RATE T/T+ !**

"**I saw you look at me through the window,**

**And you waiting for me to say hello**

**Where you at boy? Where you at boy?**

**Come and get what you want, What you've been waiting for"**

Terinspirasi lagu Agnes Monica – Hide and Seek

WARNING (LAGI) : GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA PETAK UMPET. JELEK dan TAK MUTU.

Hingar-bingar suara kendaran mulai bermunculan. Suara klakson mobil saling bersahutan, belum lagi suara kereta yang memekakkan telinga. Itu semua yang akan kau dapat jika kau tinggal di kota yang tidak pernah tidur ini, New York.

Ya inilah New York, tempat seorang namja keturunan Korea Selatan tinggal—Choi Siwon. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang terbilang mewah di tengah kota. Profesinya sebagai model dan juga petinggi majalah fashion terkenal membuatnya harus pandai-pandai mengatur waktu dan tempat untuk bekerja dan istirahat. Apalagi di New York, dimana jika kau melakukan kesalahan, tamatlah semua usaha dan kerja kerasmu membangun karir.

Ia terbangun dari kasur empuknya. Sepertinya ia mengalami hangover. Pandangan tidak begitu jelas, tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa kamarnya dalam kondisi berantakan. Ya begitulah kehidupan New Yorkers—sebutan untuk orang New York—yang satu ini. Kehidupan yang keras membuatnya mengikuti arus budaya setempat. Bukan maksud menjustifikasi jika orang New York itu suka mabuk-mabukkan.

Ia sendiri sebenarnya bukanlah orang peminum banyak apalagi pemabuk, segelas saja sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Lihat saja dari bentuk tubuhnya, semua orang pasti tahu bahwa namja ini tipe suka berolah raga dan hidup sehat. Dan ia juga minum hanya untuk menghilangkan kepenatan sesaat, bukan kebiasaan setiap hari. Ia tahu bahwa itu buruk, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya relax. Mungkin inilah yang disebut _guilty pleasure._

Ia mencoba bangun dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Setelah selesai ia langsung mengenakan kemaja dan jas fashionablenya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke kantornya. Tidak lupa ia menggunakan sedikit sapuan krim wajah untuk pria mengingat ia bekerja di dunia fashion dimana semua dilihat sampai kedetil-detilnya.

Tidak ada sarapan di rumah sambil duduk santai menikmati berita pagi di tv. Ketatnya persaingan dalam dunia kerja apalagi fashion membuatnya harus bisa mengehemat waktu sebanyak mungkin.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu meninggalkan apartemen. Di tengah jalan ia berhenti sejenak untuk sekear membeli sebungkus roti langganannya. Ia pun kembali ke mobilnya lalu berkendara sembari memakan roti barusan.

Sesampainya di kantor, ia sudah di sambut beberapa karyawannya dan juga beberapa tatapan genit dari yeoja-yeoja, jangan tinggalkan beberapa tatapan aneh dari namja yang yahh.. menyimpang. Jangan merasa risih, kehidupan di sini apalagi ditambah dengan dunia fashion, sangat mudah untuk membuat seseorang menjadi 'menyimpang,' contohnya ya Siwon. Namun ia bersikap tenang seperti biasanya—kadang melempar senyuman, memerintah ini-itu untuk menunjukkan wibawanya.

Sesampainya di ruanganya ia langsung membuka komputer yang sudah tersedia lalu mulai berkeja dengan berkas-berkas dan rancangan majalah edisi selanjutnya. Namun kegiatanya berhenti ketika salah satu seorang karyawan mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk" Ucapnya mepersilahkan karyawan itu.

"Maaf pak, ini berkas dan surat lamaran karyawan baru yang menawarkan diri sebagai jurnalis dan fotografer, dilihat dari datanya seprtinya ia cukup berkualitas" Karyawan itu memberikan sebuah map biru berisi beberapa lembar kertas.

"Letakkan saja di situ"

"Baik" Karyawan itu meletakkannya di sudut meja lalu permisi keluar.

Siwon yang penasaran, mengambil map itu dan membukanya. Ketika ia membukanya, tatapannya tak berhenti melihat pas foto seorang namja. Padahal ini hanya pas foto, tak ada senyuman apalagi pose. Tapi itu sudah membuatnya terpesona dengan betapa manisnya namja yang ada di foto itu. Pipi yang tembam dan kemerahan, kulit yang putih pucat, mata coklat, dan bibir kissable yang menggoda. Di tambah satu fakta bahwa namja itu berwajah Asia—sama dengannya. Semuanya semakin mebahagiakkan ketika mengatahui bahwa namja itu berasal dari negara yang sama, yaitu Korea Selata.

Siwon tersenyum melihat semua kertas-kertas itu, lalu menutup map.

"Kita lihat, bagaimana kemampuan mu, Cho Kyuhyun"

**3 hari sebelumnya**

Namja kurus memasuki apartemennya, terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia sangat lelah. Ia terus berjalan sampai ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk.

Dilepaskan semua perlengkapan kerja, dari tas kamera sampai name tag berlabel Cho Kyuhyun. Dikeluarkannya sebungkus donat yang ia beli tadi di jalan. Ia menikmatin donat itu sambil menonton tv. Entah mengapa selama ia menonton tv ia merasa ada yang memerhatikannya. Memang ia belum lama menempati apartemennya yang sekarang ini. Ini juga berkat kerja kerasnya ia akhirnya memilik sebuah apartemen, ya meskipun tidak semewah komplek apartemen di sebelah.

Ia menghiraukan perasaannya dan kembali menikmati acara tv. Namun semakin lama ia semakin yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke jendela yang sedari terbuka lebar yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, dugaannya benar bahwa ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Keringat dingin perlahan mengucur di kepalanya, orang itu lebih tepatnya namja itu benar-benar menatapnya dengan seringai yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas, karena jarak dengan apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh. Ia terpaku, antara takut dan juga terpesona.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian merasa bingung atau jijik. Di dunia yang didominasi yeoja ini mengapa ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang gay. Entahlah, orang bijak bilang cinta tak kenal jenis kelamin.

Ia mengakui ketampanan namja yang sedang menatapnya, senyumnya—seringai, garis wajahnya, bentuk mukanya, terutama lesung pipi yang seolah menjadi magnet terkuat. Kyuhyun jatuh kedalam pesonanya, sempat terbesit dipikirannya ia akan mengatakan iya jika namja itu mengejaknya kencan. Dan ia pun merasa err.. seperti mengenalnya, tapi dimana ya?

Tapi satu hal yang Kyuhyun yakini dengan pasti dari tatapan lapar namja itu, _SEX_.

"**i know you hungry, i know you want me**

**the way you look at me, like that"**

Bukan bermaksud berprasangka buruk, come on! Ini New York! Amerika. Pengalaman hidup di New York yang tidak lama membuatnya tahu pasti bagai kehidupan disini. Ia tahu tidak ada cinta jika tidak ada hubungan seksual. Ya, ia berprinsip bahwa ujung dari kau mengatakan 'I Love You' adalah seks.

Tatapan Kyuhyun kepada namja itu berubah jadi sinis, mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu 'You want me?' Kyuhyun menantang namja itu. Seringai namja itu semakin lebar ketika ia mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa ia bisa membaca gerakan bibir Kyuhyun. Namja itu menjilati bibir atasnya, membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Ternyata namja itu serius menantangnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik berusa menghilang dari pandangan namja itu. Tangannya perlahan meraba-raba untuk menjangkau jendela agar ia bisa menutupnya. Sebelum jendela tertutup sempurna, Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya sebagai tanda f*ck kepada namja itu. Cukup baginya untuk berfikiran macam-macam, bukan hanya dia namja tampan yang pernah ia temui. Di New York tidak sulit menemukan namja setampan atau bahkan lebih tampan darinya.

Baiklah namja asing nan tampan mempesona dan terlihat kaya, aku terima tantanganmu.

"**I saw you look at me through the window,**

**And you waiting for me to say hello**

**Where you at boy? Where you at boy?**

**Come and get what you want, What you've been waiting for"**

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Kyuhyun datang. Ya hari dimana ia bisa meningkatkan karirnya sebagai jurnalis dan forografer.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum memasuki gedung perkantoran yang terlihat sangat sibuk. Kekaguman terlihat dari wajah Kyuhyun ketika memasuki gedung itu, sangat artistik, modern, nuansa fashion sangat kental.

Ia berjalan sambil melihat seluruh ruangan, hampir saja ia menabrak seseorang karyawan yang sedang membawa meneken yang mengenakan gaun merah panjang. Di ruangan sebelah ia dapat melihat sekumpulan orang yang sepertinya sedang rapat. Pandangannya agak jijik ketika melihat kebanyakan karyawan namja disana..mm..melambai? Haruskah jika terjun di dunia fashion ia seperti itu juga? No.

Apalagi tatapannya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak bergairah, ia tahu ia gay, tapi ia bukan tipikal seperti itu. Semua pikirannya buyar ketika seseorang menepuknya.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Kata yeoja ber jas abu-abu itu. DI lihat dari pakaiannya pasti ia memilik jabatan yang cukup tinggi.

"I-Iya" Kata Kyuhyun canggung.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku, kau akan langsung bertemu tuan direktur" DEG! Direktur? Setinggi itukah jabatan orang yang akan ia temui!?

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti yeoja itu, cukup sulit karena jalannya sangat cepat. Kebiasan dari tuntutan pekerjaan yang serba cepat mungkin.

Ia menaiki lift sampai di lantai 5. Ketika keluar dari lift yeoja itu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu di situ, aku akan berbicara dahulu dengan Tuan Direktur" Kata yeoja itu menunjuk sebuah kursi berbentuk bibir.

Kyuhyun hanya menuruti saja apa perintahnya. Di lihatnya sepanjang lorong banyak terdapat lukisan dan maneken yang menggunakan gaun maupun pakaian pria. Ia tak mengerti mengapa semua pakaian bagus itu hanya di letakkan sebagai pajangan. Lantai ini terlihat sepi tidak seperti lantai-lantai sebelumnya.

Ia mengintip sedikit ke ruangan direktur. Di lihatnya yeoja tadi sedang berbicara cukup serius sambil membolak-balikkan kertas. Sementara ia tak bisa melihat wajah sang direktur karena terhalang salah satu maneken.

Beberapa menit kemudian yeoja itu keluar sambil membawa setumpuk map.

"Ya Kyuhyun, silahkan masuk" Yeoja itu membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang (lagi). Lalau beranjak memasuki ruangan direktur. Matanya mebulat sempurna dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia tidak tahu dunia sesempit ini. Sekarang yang dihadapannya adalah namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu menatapnya.

Benarakah apa yang ia lihat? Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Seringai itu, lesung pipi itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi" Sambutan dari Tuan Direktur Choi Siwon membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Ia menyapa dengan bahasa Korea yang sudah jarang ia gunakan.

Sempat untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan melemparkan tatapan sinis kepada namja di depannya. Lalu dengan berusaha setenang mungkin ia menjawab "Selamat pagi, Tuan Direktur"

"Silahkan duduk"

Kyuhyun keluar dari kantor itu dengan wajah suram. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit melemparkan sumpah serapah. Kadang ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal seperti anak kecil. Ia tidak memeperdulikan tatap orang di sekitarnya memandangnya seperti orang gila.

Masih dengan wajah kesalnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke sebuah kafe untuk sekedar membeli minuman. Ia duduk di tempat paling pojok.

Di teguknya minuman dingin untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang semrawut. Otaknya masih dipenuhi oleh perbincangannya dengan tuan direktur tersebut. Semakin difikirkan membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

"Mm.. jadi kau sudah pernah bekerja sebagai pegawai honor di Vogue, lalu apa alasan kau bekerja disini? Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Vogue bisa dibilang lebih besar dari pada perusahaan ini" Tatapan namja berjas itu menginterogasi. Apalagi ditambah nada bicaranya dan posisi duduknya yang menyandar pada kursi direktur yang membuat atmosfir ruangan ini semakin menegangkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"S-seperti yang anda katakan, aku hanya pegawai honor" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil memeberikan senyum canggung.

"Iya aku mengerti, maksudku mengapa kau tidak melanjutkannya sampai kau menjadi pegawai tetap? Vogue tidak akan menerima untuk kedua kalinya"

"M-mungkin saya merasa kemampuanku tidak layak untuk Vogue"

"Lalu menurutmun kau layak untuk perusahaan ini?"

DEG! Sungguh pertanyaan yang menusuk bagi Kyuhyun. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, alasan ia pindah ke perusahaan ini memang kerana ia merasa perusahaan ini memiliki standar yang lebih rendah dari Vogue sehingga ia yakin ia bisa menjadi pegawai tetap. Tapi apa ia harus mengakuinya? Bisa-bisa ia di tampar lalu diseret paksa oleh security. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menandakan nervous.

"Bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"E-maksudku, aku merasa lebih cocok disini, aku merasa tidak nyaman di Vogue"

Dan itu baru dari sekian pertanyaan yang bercabang dari 'ospek' nya oleh direktur Choi. Kyuhyun tak mengerti, sepanjang hidup ia pernah melamar kerja, tidak ada satupun yang melemparkan pertanyaan sekritis ini. Ah ini bukan kritis, ini gila.

Belum lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya, yang juga sama-sama gila.

"Ku lihat dari biodatamu, kau baru berumur 22 tahun. Sangat muda. Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang namjachingu?"

DEG! Pertanyaan macam apa ini?! Hei! Dari mana juga ia tahu bahwa aku gay?!

"T-tuan tahu jika saya g-gay?" Semakin lama keringat dingin terus menetes dari dahi Kyuhyun. Lama-lama ia bisa pingsan jika terus menerus mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Tidak sulit"

"Maksud anda?"

"Jangan munafik dan berhentilah berpura-pura tidak mengenalku"

"M-Maaf"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa tuan?"

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki namjachingu?" Seringai mengembang di wajah direktur. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Cukup mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun.

"S-Saya, belum tuan" Kyuhyun tertunduk malu, tentu saja malu ditanya hal pribadi di saat seperti ini. Apalagi dengan namja yang ia suka.

Hal selanjutnya yang tidak kalah membuat jantung Kyuhyun seperti ingi meloncat adalah sang direktur Choi nan tampan, ups maaf lupakan imbuhannya, berjalan dengan seringai ke arah Kyuhyun. Siwon berdiri tepat di belakang kursi tempat Kyuhyun duduku. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Malam ini, apartemenku" Bisik Siwon dengan nada seduktif yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang mungkin keluar. Suara yang gentle, nada yang seduktif, seringainya, ditambah nafasnya yang menyapu ceruk leher Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mabuk. 'Jangan mendesah, jangan mendesah!' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ngh~" Desahan lolos begitu saja saat Siwon meniup telinganya. 'DAMN!' Mendengar desahan Kyuhyun, Siwon semakin menyeringai kemenangan.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sat membayangkan itu, sungguh memalukan. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat murahan. Hanya karena itu ia sampai mendesah. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Setelah beberapa saat pikirannya mulai tenang. Tapi ada yang masih mengganjal, yaitu ajakan Siwon. Haruskah ia menerimannya? Ia bingung jika ia menerimanya, pertama ia akan terlihat sangat murahan, kedua ia akan terlihat seperti seorang penjilat yang berharap akan diterima di perusahaan, ketiga ia mungkin akan di campakkan setelahnya. Atau ia harus menolaknya? Sesungguhnya ia ingin, oke ia tertarik untuk melakukan 'itu', tapi ada persaan yang lebih besar di banding 'itu' yang membuatnya tertarik dengan ajakan Siwon, bukan bagian intimnya, maksudnya bagian ingin bersama Siwon.

Ya, kurasa Kyuhyun memang jatuh cinta, entah apa penyebabnya. Tapi itulah masalah terbesarnya, ia takut jika ini hanya akan menjadi hubungan satu malam. Ia ingin hubungannya akan berlanjut, dan bukan karena sex. Meskipun ia tahu ini terlalu dini. Ia ingin benar-benar merasa sepenuhnya di cintai. Bukan karena nafsu.

Dan, ah~ Sudhlah dari pada terus dipikakan lebih baik ia pulang. Ia segera beranjak dari kafe menuju apartemen setangah rusun-nya.

"**You wanna touch my body**

**Wanna play**

**Let's play Hide And Seek"**

Tepat jam 8 malam waktu setempat. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan sebuah pintu sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Pikirannya masih bingung antara ketuk, maksudnya pencet bel, atau tidak. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ?" Kyuhyun langsung sadar dari kebingungannya. Ia semakin terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Siwon membuka pintu tersebut.

"Selamat datang Cho Kyuhyun" Sapa Siwon dnegan senyumannya. Tanpa aba-aba Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun masuk dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Di lihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya Siwon masih mengguanakn setelan pagi ini minus jasnya. Seringai tercetak di wajahnya. Perlahan ia melepas dasinya dengan seduktif. Lalu berlanjut melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu sampai menampakkan dada bidangnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang, begitu juga dengan sesuatu di selangkangannya. Pikirann kotornya tidak tertahankan saat melihat tubuh sexy Siwon.

Sekali lagi tanpa aba-aba, Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun ke pintu, lalu menguncinya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat bergerak. Sepert tak ada jeda bagi Kyuhyun untuk sekedar berkedip, Siwon langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun. Awal dengan lembut, lama kelamaan berubah manjadi ganas dan liar.

Ia menjilati dan menggigit bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun bergantian. Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak, ia memukul-mukul dada Siwon. Namun apa daya, semuanya semakin hopeless ketika kedua tangannya dicengkram kuatoleh Siwon.

Siwon semakin liar, ia meminta lebih, Ia memaksa menerobos untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang semakin kehilangan kesadaran memberikan akses itu. "Enngghh~" Desahan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Di dalam mulut Kyuhyun, lidah mereka berdua beradu menimbulkan suara desahan dan kecipak saliva yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka berdua. Lidah Siwon terasa menggelitik saat menjilati rongga atas mulut Kyuhyun, membuat desahan kembali keluar.

Setitik air mata terlhat di sudut mata Kyuhyun.

Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika Kyuhyun meronta menandakan ia kehabisan oksigen. Siwon yang mengerti pun perlahan melepaskan ciuman panas mereka membuat benang saliva di antara keduanya.

Nafas kedunya masih tidak stabil mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dada mereka naik turun. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah. Keringat mengucur dari wajah keduanya.

Saat keduanya mulai stabil, Siwon kembali melanjutkan. Ia Kembali mencium Kyuhyun dengan liar, kedua tangannya ia gunakan menggendong Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat pantatnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung reflek mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan mencengkram erat badan Siwon dengan kedua kakinya.

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pagutan mereka. Siwon yang berada di atas langsung membuka kemejanya berlanjut dengan membuka kancing baju milik Kyuhyun.

Setitik air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang akhirnya lolos juga meluncur di pipi Kyuhyun tepat saat Sieon mencoba membuka di duga-duga Kyuhyun seolah sadar akan perbuatannya. Ia menggeleng hebat membuat ciuman mereke terlepas.

"Hentikan tuan!"

Siwon menarik mundur tubuhnya. Ia bingung, bukankah Kyuhyun sedari tadi menikmatinya? "Kumohon, hentikan-" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon dengan tatapan susah diartikan. Ia meberi jeda sesaat ucapannya.

"Aku tahu aku bukan orang suci, tapi aku mohon hentikan"

Siwon tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia setia mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mau hal ini akan berakhir menyedihkan, aku akui aku menginginkannya, tapi aku mohon pengertian dari mu-" Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Suaranya berubah menjadi parau.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau hanya menganggapku seperti orang-orang lain yang rela melakukan ini karena nafsu atau karena ingin diterima di perusahaan mu-hiks-tapi aku sudah muak dengan semuanya, aku membutuhkan cinta seutuhnya, aku ingin mendapatkan kehangatan cinta, aku ingin memiliki seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku, bukan karena nafsu birahi-hiks-"

"Maaf aku lancang-hiks-tapi jika kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku, maaf aku tidak bisa, tak apa aku tak bekerja di perusahaan mu, asal kau tahu tuan, saat pertama aku melihatmu, sesunggunya aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hiks"

"Hiks, hiks- ya tuan, aku, hiks, mencintai mu, hueee!" Isakan Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi tangisan. Badanya terasa lemas. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya.

Selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah seseorang tengah memeluknya dengan hangat. Ia dapat merasakan ada suatu kehangatan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"SSttt.. uljima, sssttt.." Siwon memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap kepala Kyuhun sesekali mengecupnya.

Tidak ada yang bergerak sampai beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti menangis "Kyu, uljima, buka tangan mu" Siwon berusaha membuka tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, di tatapnya dalam mata Kyuhyun yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Kyu, mianhae jika aku menyikiti mu, mianhae, jongmal mianhae, maaf atas perlakuan ku tadi"

"Mianhae karena aku terjerumus dalam nafsuku sendiri, aku mengerti perasaan mu, hidup sendiri di kota seperti ini bukanlah perkara mudah, semua orang menganggap cinta berarti sex, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku sama seperti mu, aku juga menginginkan untuk dicintai, aku ingin mencintai dengan tulus, aku juga ingin merasakan kehangatan cinta"

"Aku juga mengakui satu hal, kau tahu saat pertama kita saling bertatapan? aku sama sepertimu, ada perasan aneh yang bergejolak dalam dadaku, itu melibihi dari apapun"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu, saranghae"

Seperti ingin lompat dari apartemen ini, perasan yang tak pernah sebahagia ini, benarkah apa yang ia dengar? Kurasa benar, karena selanjutnya Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan sangat gentle dan lembut, penuh kasih sayang dan ah sulit menjelaskannya, pokoknya sangat berbeda dari yang tadi.

Perut Kyuhyun maupun Siwon seperti ada kembang api yang meledak. Keduanya sama-sama menyalurkan perasaan cintanya, meyakinkan satu sama lain akan perasaannya.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah saat Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajahnya.

"Sarangaheyo, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Nado saranaghae, Choi Siwon"

Dan kedua namja yang sama-sama topless itu pun berpelukkan menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Berkas-berkas sudah saya letakkan di meja tuan, dan juga surat kontrak dengan model baru kita sudah saya berikan" Ucap seorang namja berjas kepada seseorang yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan lapropnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali" Ucap namja itu tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke lawan bicaranya.

"Baik tuan" Ucap namja itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Tepat saat ia meninggalkan ruangan, namja lainnya masuk. Namja kurus berkulit putih pucat yang menenteng sebuah kamera.

"Hei, kau seharusnya lebih sopan kepadanya, setidaknya berterima kasihlah" Kata namja berkamera yang kita tahu adaalah Cho Kyuhyun itu sambil berkecak pinggang kepada namja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dicintainya ia langusng menghentikan pekerjaanya dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, nona Choi" Sapa Siwon dengan senyumnya yang menampakan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Huek!" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Hei ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja! Nona? Kau pikir aku yeoja, huh!"

"Kurasa seperti itu"

"Aish!"

"Hahaha, kau sangat menggemaskan, ada apa kau kemari, baby?"

"Aku kan bekerja disini Choi Siwon -_-"

"Oh ya?" Siwon mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun. Sangat lama sekali ia mendambakan mendapat seorang kekasih. Dan sepertinya tuhan mengabulkannya, bahkan melebihi ekspektasinya. Mendapatkan namja yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan merupakan anugrah yang melebihi apapun.

"Tentu sajaaa!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan Siwon. Ia tahu Siwon hanya menggodanya, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Huh!

"Baiklah karena kau pekerja baru, kau harus aku ospek. Hari ini kau kerjakan semua pekerjaan sebagai fotografer untuk majalah 3 edisi kedepan. Dan semuanya harus bagus"

"APA?!" Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat Siwon mengucapkanya seenak jidat.

"Ya, ada masalah?"

Dalam hati Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melempar kameranya tepat ke wajah Siwon yang tampan tapi kejam itu. Kurasa ia gila, ospek tidak seperti segitunya juga. Tapi yasudah lah. Untuk profesionalitas Kyuhyun rela . Ini juga sebagai pembuktian untuk menunjukkan kualitasnya sebagai fotografer dan ia memang layak berada di sini bukan karena Siwon sang Direktur yang menjabat sebagai direktur.

"E-ehm, baiklah"

"Yasudah, cepat sana kerjakan"

"Baik Tuan Direktur Choi Siwon! Fighting! " tegas Kyuhyun sambil memberi hormat dengan tangan kanannya layaknya para tentara. Namun tentara dengan senyuman super imut.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik untuk beranjak meinggalkan ruangan, namun Siwon menginterupsinya.

"Hei, ada yang tertinggal"

"Hah? Apa?" Kyuhyun memeriksa semua barag-barangnya. Lengkap kok.

"tidak ada, semuanya lengkap" Tatapan Kyuhyun sangat polos.

"Ada, ini~" Telunuk Siwon menunjuk bibirnya yang sedang menyeringai.

Yah~ Kyuhyun kira apaan. Kyuhyun paham dengan apa yang Siwon maksud. Itulah Choi Siwon sang direktur kaya dan tampan nan pervert namjachinguku.

"Kau tidak lupa kan?" Tanya Siwon dengan tetap mempertahankan seringainya.

"Okay okay Mr. Choi~"

Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati Siwon, lalu mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas. Merasa belum puas, Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun halus selama beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati semua sentuhan Siwon. Begitu juga dengan Siwon. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

"Siwon bodoh! Kau ingin aku ditertawakan karena bibirku yang memerah ini!?" Kyuhyun berteriak emosi saat ia kembali sadar. Ia memukul-mukul kepala Siwon dnegan proposal terdekat yang bisa ia raih.

"Hahaha, sama-sama"

"Asih, CHOI SIWON JELEK MENYEBALKAAAAN!" dan Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Siwon dengan asap yang mengepul dari ubun-ubunnya. Sementara itu Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku namjachingu barunya.

"Hah~ sangat melelahkan. Aku tidak menyangka untuk edisi minggu depan saja sampai sebanyak ini" Keluh Kyuhyun saat menyelsaikan pekerjaannya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa empuk. Tak lupa ia meneguk minuman dingin yang sudah disediakan.

Belum sempat ia menghabiskan minumannya, seseorang datang menginterupsinya.

"Kyuhyun, pemotretan selanjutnya di studio 3, 5 menit lagi"

"Hah~ Baiklah"

"Jangan sampai telat. Model kita yang satu ini, bukan model sembarangan" Ucap seorang yeoja yang sedang memegang map merah.

"Oh iya, terimakasih Anna" yeoja yang kita tahu bernama Anna itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun pergi menyusul. Dalam perjalanannya menuju Studio 3 ia berfikir 'Bukan model sembarangan? Siapa? Apa ia sekelas Tyra Bank?' 'Ah, sudahlah, mau terkenal atau tidak, aku harus profesional' Batin Kyuhyun sedari tadi bermonolog.

"Permisi~" Kyuhyun salam saat ia memasuki Studio 3. Di salam sudah ramai oleh para staff. Ia sedikit kegum melihat dekorasi untuk pemotretaan kali ini. Modern dengan beumbu sedikit nuansa vintage. Sangat berkelas.

Sedetik kemudian mata Kyuhyun langsung melotot saat melihat sang model yang sudah siap. Ia sedang duduk menyandar pada sebuah sofa khas jaman dulu dengan kayu berwarna coklat tua dan motif vintage biru tua. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan dasi berwarna biru serasi dengan kursi tersebut. Di sebelahnya terdapat meja nakas dangan lampu klasik yang berpendar kuning. Tangan kirinya memegang segelas wine berwarna merah. Ia tersenyum atau mmm menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun.

"S-Siwon!" Kyuhyun terbata saat mengatakannya. Ternyata Siwon yang menjadi model berikutnya. Ia tak menyangka ia akan turun langsung dalam majalah edisi kedepan.

"Iya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tentu saja menjadi model, baby. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Maksudmu? Argh! Semua ini membuatku gila!"

Siwon meletakkan wine tersebut lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Cepat kerjakan tugasmu, setelah ini, apartemenku"

"SIWON MESUM!"

END

Gimana? Gaje? Ga nyambung kan? Bingung kan? Sama saya juga -_-

WonKyu A to Z entar dulu ya, aku ga punya ide -_-


End file.
